


I like you

by LizRivero



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRivero/pseuds/LizRivero
Summary: Dowoon plans to confess to Younghyun
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I like you

"I want to make Younghyun a dinner," Dowoon said to Wonpil.

"And what will you feed him if you don't know how to cook? It would have to be Younghyun who cooks but he is selfish, he only cooks for himself, but surely he cooks something for you since he is your boyfriend."

Dowoon blushed at the word "boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend yet, I intend to ask him tonight, that's why I want to make dinner.

"Well, do you have something in mind to do? Even if you only make a ramen and serve a coke he will love it."

Dowoon's shocked face revealed that he was going to do just that.  
"Dowoon! You can't do just that, as much as the guy is dumbfounded with love for you, you have to impress him, pretend that you care."

"I know what I can do, he loves hamburgers, I can do that and it's not that difficult. You can't help me in the kitchen, but you can help to set the table, I need a romantic atmosphere"

"Count on me."

...

Fortunately, no mishap happened in the kitchen, the hamburgers on bread were good, the table was perfect with the candles, rose petals and a red tablecloth

The first thing Younghyun saw upon entering the apartment was the table with the candles and the hamburgers and Dowoon standing there next to it.

"Hyung, I prepared this for you. Please sit down to eat"

Younghyun still surprised by everything he sat down to eat, he was amazed with everything that Dowoon had prepared, the burgers looked delicious.

"I have something to tell you, I don't know whether to tell you now or after we eat"

Younghyun smiled when he saw Dowoon, he could notice he was a little nervous.

"Did you do all this by yourself? I'm dying to try the burgers but I'm also curious about what you have to tell me."

"I made the food and Wonpil helped me set the table. I hope you like it."

"I love everything and I am sure that the hamburgers will taste very good."

"Well hyung, what I have to tell you is that I like you, I like you very much and I want you to be my boyfriend"

Younghyun never stopped seeing Dowoon with a smile, he was so happy to be reciprocated.

"I like you too and I want to be your boyfriend, but before trying the burgers I want to try your lips"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are mistakes, English is not my native language.


End file.
